fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Among the different elemental types in FFW, Magic is one of the None-Classic Elements that exists. According to Ravena in Chapter 12, most magic users lean towards a specific Classic Element. Ravena herself leans towards the Shadow Affinity. This is because the Element of Magic itself makes use of natural energy within and around the users body. As compared to the usual contemporary elements, Magic is a versatile element that can change depending on the user's personality. Also Magic is easily adaptable to it's surroundings but it can come and go if the user him or herself is unable to adapt to change. Crystal City a.k.a Magical Realm Crystal City also known as the magical realm is the capital for all players with magic based powers. If anyone is looking for anything related to magic, Crystal City is the place to go. Rules of Magic Magic is also one of the most strictest elements to practice due to it's 6 rules to follow: #Magic cannot be used to kill. #Magic cannot be used for personal gain. #Magic cannot resurrect players. #Magic must be'' controlled ''and not the controller. #Magic ''ALWAYS ''has consequences. #Magic comes to those who Believe. These six rules must be obeserved and practiced by all magic users. Any breaking of the rules can result in dire unforseen consequences. For example, Ravena's brother Whiskasfriskas uses Necromancy, which is a sub-type of Magic (classified: Forbidden) but is usually classified as a Shadow Element type power. This magic allows Whisk to re-animate players that have "died" during the game. Necromancy is an art that also drains the life force of the user, but it seems apparent that Whisk is unaware to the drawbacks and rules of Magic. Magical Exchange Magical exchanges are exclusive to the magical users of FFW. Like the name suggests, Magical Exchange or M.E. is a magical trade between two or more magic users. Anything can be traded, whether it is spells, affinities, objects or even pets. However, an M.E. itself is a process with it's own rules to follow: #Both Magic users must be in agreement to the terms put forth in the form of a Magical Contract. #The Price of the Trade must be of Equal Value to what is Traded. #What has been traded cannot be returned unless it is put forth in a Magical Duel. 'Magical Scale' A Magical Scale is an item that appears during an M.E. to ensure that the objects traded are of Equal Value to each other to ensure a fair tade. Magical Contract Magical Contracts are commonplace among the Magic Users. It is a set of terms put forth in agreement between two or more Magic Users during an M.E. or Duel. Once a Magical Contract is set, it cannot be broken unless all parties involved agree to terminate it. Magic Users who have set a Contract will receive an X symbol (Celtic rune Gebo, signifying "Gift"), as proof of the contract set. If the Contract is about to be breached, the symbol will instantly burn as a warning. If the Contract is breached however the rune will drain a small portion of the culprit's magic as penalty and transfer it to the other party. This magic drain will significantly increase each time the Contract gets breached. Pactios A Magic Users exclusive, the Pactios in FFW differ somewhat from the Negima anime series. While a Pactio can be used to transfer some of the user's magic into a partner via a contract exchanged with a kiss, the Incantations are different. Also, a pactio will temporarily fuse the user's magic with their partner's element. As long as the user's will is strong, a Pactio can be set regardless of whether the other party permits it just as long as The Kiss Seal is set. The Magic User who has set the Pactio will then be known as Magister while the partner will be known as Minister. The Magister can only be a Magic User while Minister can vary. Incantations Setting the Pactio: " Yb ym liiw, I tNarg uoy ym rewop ni eht mrof fo a Pactio. I bud eeht Minister Name!" (User then has to kiss to seal the contract.) Activation: "RedNu Eht dNamMoc fo Magister Name, I EtavitCa siht Pactio! Minister Name !" Closing: "Minister Name, I won eSolc ruo Pactio! " Unison Raid As featured in the anime Fairy Tail, Unison Raid is the synchronization of two Magics of similar nature to create an extremely powerful attack. Unlike a Pactio, Unison can only be acheived between two Magic Users or Spells. Also no contract is needed. Magical Duel A Magical Duel is basically a battle between two Magic Users. The Duel can be a challenge or a traditional fight. Proposing a duel is risky business as both Users must put forth something as a wager for the outcome of the battle. Pactios can also be used in a Madical Duel. As the battle is bound by a Magical Contract, there is no backing out of such a fight. Crystal Tournament The Crystal Tournament is a major tournament held in Crystal City that is only open to players who possess magical based powers. It is separated into two categories, Crystal Creative and Crystal Combat. Crystal Creative is a performance-based round where contestants don their Magical Outfits and show off their Magic in the most creative way possible to move a crowd. Crystal Combat is a battle round where the contestants have to fight each while showing off their magic. Scores in both Crystal Creative and Crystal Combat are calculated in Heart Shine Power. The more magic is able to move a person's heart the more Heart Shine is released. Heart Shine will appear from a person's heart in the form of a sparkling heart-shaped colored crystal and float towards a magic bubble bearing the player's name. The one who earns the highest amount of Heart Shine will receive the Crystal Prism Pendant at the end of the Tournament. Class Types As with Pets, there are five basic Class types of Magic, Attack, Defense, Support, Cross-Class and finally, Forbidden. Forbidden Magic Forbidden Magic are a class of magic that are considered taboo because they either break one, or more of the laws of magic. The worst type, it breaks ALL the rules. Such Magic includes: Necromancy, Life Absorption, Life Recall and Voodoo. Forbidden Magic Spells can be gained through either the Black Magic Market, The Forbidden Vault or a Divine Figure. Forbidden spells are the worst kind because their consequences will always involve a large scarifice in exchange, most commonly either the user's Life Force or Sanity. Users who possess Forbidden Magic will be marked with the Taboo, a symbol shaped like a small flame with an evil grin found on the collarbone of the user. List of Marked Users *Whiskasfriskas *Ravena Felidae/Ravena Felis *Shadowlight0982 Category:Important Terms Category:Elements